Chain letters
by werepirechick753
Summary: It's Halloween! The Mews have a party, But Ichigo gets trapped at the cafe and Ryou reads a chain letter! Maybe a one-shot, not sure yet! Rated T because it's one scary chain letter!
1. Chapter 1

Chain letters.

It's Halloween for the Mew Mews. All of the Mews are at the café, sitting around, eating cake, giving candy to trick-or-treaters, and talking about past Halloweens. Suddenly, thunder crashed outside, causing everyone in the café to jump. "Ugh. It's starting to storm…" Mint said, pissed off. "I don't really mind storms…" Ichigo said, putting her head down on the table, sleepily. Berry, trying not to fall asleep, soon succumbed and fell asleep in Tasuku's arms, purring softly. Ryou was also affected, but not as much as Berry or his Strawberry- no, not his, she still loved tree hugger, **(A/N: Poor Ryou…)** and he wasn't so heartless as to separate them… A few hours later, it was time to leave. The thunder crashed mercilessly as everyone awaited their rides. Ichigo waited. And waited. And waited… Suddenly, her phone rang.

_Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi o tokiakashitara  
Minna de doko ma__ de mo ikeru ne  
Wakuwakushitai to negainagara sugoshiteta yo  
Kanaete kureta no wa dare na no? _

( Hare Hare Yukai )

Her phone read "ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE"

It read:

Dear Ichigo,

We just got called out on an emergency. We can't come get you, and we will be gone for awhile…

Gomen nasi!

Mom

She had no ride home. She was now stranded at Café Mew Mew. With none other than… Than… "Hey, Strawberry? Why'd you suddenly get so pale?" He asked, putting a hand on her forehead, "What's up?"... _Ryou_… She shuddered. _Wonderful_… She had to think… "Well, I should get going then!" She said, walking to the door. "I didn't hear a car pull up…" Ryou said, obviously suspecting something. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist, then checked. No car. She sighed and Ryou tsked at her. "Now, Strawberry, what's wrong? Can't your parents come get you?" He inquired. "No…" Ichigo muttered, annoyed. Ryou sighed "Oh. I would give you a ride home, but the garage door is busted, so we can't get the car out." Ryou then shrugged. Then, BOOM! Thunder crashed so loud that Ichigo and Ryou jumped. "Owwwwww..." Ichigo sighed. "That hurt your ears too?" Ryou asked. Suddenly the power went out. "Great…" Ichigo sighed. An hour passed and Ryou turned on his laptop. He started to check his email. "Great," He suddenly groaned, "Just great!". Ichigo, sensing his frustration, walked over and asked, "What's wrong, Shirogane?". He sighed. "Just another STUPID chain letter…" He said, then he had an idea **( A/N: AT THIS MOMENT I WOULD SAY ALOUD " THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE BREEDING!" ) **"Wanna hear it?" He asked. " No thanks" Ichigo said, nervously. She hated chain letters. " Too scary?" Ryou laughed, then made chicken noises. " Read it." She said simply. Ryou chuckled. " Ok," he said, "the chain says **( A/N: I have read this one MILLIONS OF TIMES AND NOTHING HAS HAPPENED! ) **

This is not a joke! Carry on reading! Or you will die, even if you only looked at the word warning!

Once there was a little girl called Clarissa, she was ten-years-old. Clarissa's parents went out to dinner and left her sister in charge. She told her to lock the doors and not to let anyone in. She invited a friend over and they read chain letters and laughed about how they were never true. Little did they know, they forgot to lock the door… When Clarissa woke up, her friend was dead. She went to the mirror and saw a face that wasn't hers. She looked in a different mirror and saw the same face. She touched it, and it was wet. She pulled her hand away to see blood. Later, her sister came home. Clarissa denied killing her friend, and they sent her to a mental hospital . She got so mad she went to kill all the staff in the hospital so the government decided that best idea was to get rid of her so they set up a special room to kill her, as humane as possible but it went wrong the machine they were using went wrong. And she sat there in agony for hours until she finally died. Now every week on the day of her death she returns to the person that reads this letter, on a monday night at 12:00a.m. She creeps into your room and kills you slowly, by cutting you and watching you bleed to death.

Now send this to 10 other pictures on the same site and she will go on and haunt someone else who didn't post this again and will forget about you.

Example: Jenny didn't believe in chain letters and deleted it without reading the whole thing! She awoke on a Monday night to loud footsteps and heavy breathing. She opened her eyes to see Clarissa standing above her with a large knife. Jenny was never found…

"Pretty creepy, huh Strawberry?" Ryou asked. Ichigo just nodded. She was trying to hide her fright. So adorable! Phase 2 of S.T.L.S.O.O.I ( scare the living shit out of Ichigo) takes affect…NOW! " I have to go to the bathroom." Ryou said. Then he walked into the kitchen. "Keiichiro?" He asked, " I have a job for you". Soon, the plans were done. Ryou stepped out of the kitchen. " Hey, Strawberry! Come here!" He called. Ichigo walked up to him. " What?" she asked. Suddenly, Ryou disappeared. "Shirogane? Where are you?" She asked, although she could see him just fine. She knew it was a stupid prank. Suddenly, Ryou came behind her to scare her. He was about to grab her waste, when she moved out of the way with a smirk. " Awwww, is Shirogane too slow?" She taunted. Then SHE was the one to disapear. " Strawberry?" He asked. Suddenly Keiichiro popped out of the shadows and scared the living apple juice out of him. " AHHH!" he shouted. From the other side of the café, a door slammed. " Ichigo? Is that you?" Keiichiro asked, a bit frightened. Then, laughter sounded. " Hehehehehehehehehehehe..." .Then it trailed off into nowhere. Something clattered to the ground. The boys jumped. Thunder crashed loudly outside. The kitchen door swung open and shut repeatedly. Suddenly, something clattered at their feet. They looked down to see a knife, covered in blood. They were terrified. " It's Clarissa!" Ryou exclaimed. Suddenly, someone panted down their backs. They couldn't take it anymore. They shrieked at the top of their lungs. Suddenly, laughter sounded from behind them. " AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ichigo laughed. She was in pure hysterics. " Ichigo?" Ryou said simply. "Yes?" She replied after she had calmed down. " Run" Ryou said simply. She didn't have to be told twice. And she was chased by an angry Keiichiro and an even ANGRIER Ryou around Café Mew Mew as the thunder rolled.

End.

A/N: So, how was it? This was a three page long mental block, but now that I'm finished, I HAVE ANOTHER! I'm just gonna do a I-pod chalenge to get myself in gear. Later!

~Werepirechick753


	2. Authors note!

Heyy all, WAZZZUP?

Im still brainstormin' for the next chappie', and I know the charecters are a little OOC, But that's the point! I'm just going to respond to the few reviews I have, and a couple of updates + promoting other let's get this torment over with... Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh...

Responces!:

CryingSilverFox: Thank you! I'm doing my best with school and crap! Oh, and LOVE the username!

Bishie Huntress: I do my best! Thank you for the review!

Kam3910: Thanks! This was just a random blurb of thought.

Sam: You remind me of one of my classmates. Yeah. If you don't like my stuff ( I wrote this one when I was 10, and I JUST got around to posting it... ) then don't read it! Well, thanks for the review anyway! Oh, and I have been practicing for a while now! :)

Update: I'M NOT DEAD! I am hoping to make a new chapter, but I have too much homework! . And I rolled my ankle, have volleyball, and I HATE 8TH GRADE!

Ummm... Okay, so I'm working on random fics. One's called " Kids! ", but it's not a T.M.M fic, along with " 20 Song ficlet challenge! " and " ANOTHER CRACK FIC!" .Those are Teen Titans. The newest T.M.M one I have is called " A Literal Crack fic. ". And it is a literal crack fic.

Love ya!

~ Werepirechick753~ 


End file.
